


Revelation 20:7

by LittleLordDio



Category: Devilman Crybaby - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bible references, Creature Blaise Zabini, Creature Harry Potter, Dark Harry, Devilman - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, Gore, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character Harry Potter, Sane Voldemort, Smart Harry, descend into darkness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 20:31:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13395687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLordDio/pseuds/LittleLordDio
Summary: The devilman crybaby/Harry Potter crossover no one asked for. No need to have seen anything relating to the devilman franchise.During the summer before his fifth year, Harry saw his own cousin get murdered in front of his eyes. The creature that had killed his cousin than merged with him, forever changing the boy who lived.





	Revelation 20:7

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be dark, this is not a happy fanfic. Please be warned.
> 
> EDIT: Just noticed the work was marked as completed, that is now fixed. :)

None of his spells were working.

Harry trembled as he gazed at the corpse of his cousin before him, his attempts to protect him had been futile. He looked up at the creature in front of him, unharmed by everything Harry had tried to fire off at him. The creature was like something he’d never seen before, it didn’t look like anything he’d ever seen in his DADA lessons..  
The long horns, like a ram. The long tail, snake like, the long, long wings; it looked like nothing Harry had ever seen in the magical world. The creature.. as if it came straight from a bible. The devil. 

Harry snapped out of his trance, and tried to back away from the creature. There was one more thing he could try, one more thing he hadn’t dared to do. His hands were shaky as he aimed his wand at the creature, tears forming in his eyes. Once he had done this, there was no going back, Harry knew that. He gathered all his resolve, and whispered. ‘A-Avada Kedavra.’

It was futile. Harry dropped his wand in defeat, as the creature neared. He couldn’t move, he couldn’t run, he couldn’t fight. He faced Voldemort in the graveyard, even then he had not been this petrified. Within the deepest of his soul, Harry could tell it was useless. 

The creature approved, flashing a cruel grin at the boy. He approached, approached, until he was merging into Harry. Harry felt a great pain overtake his senses, all he could do was scream, and scream. He felt himself battling over control of his body, the devil was trying to overtake him. It was as if the imperious curse had been placed over him. Harry tried with all his might to overpower the other being. It wasn’t long before he blacked out, the pain too intense for him to handle.  
-

He awoke not long after, still laying on the hard concrete of the tunnel floor. How-how was he alive? Harry’s heart dropped when he saw Dudley’s corpse, still as lifeless as before. Mutilated beyond recognition, Harry felt himself getting sick.

He tried to stand up, and was surprised with how high he stood. This.. Why did the ground seem so much farther away. He reached to grab his wand, which was still lying on the pavement. When he saw the pitch black skin of his arm, he screamed. 

His hands went up to grasp his head, when he felt something that wasn’t supposed to be there. With dread he tried to contour.. they were h-horns. Was it possible? From the back of his mind, an old charm drifted into his thoughts. 

‘Speculum!’ He cast. 

As the spell promised, a mirror like cloud appeared in front of him. His heart fell as his suspicions were confirmed. He had taken over the appearance of the devil-like creature. His feat were hooves, his lower half hairy up to his waist. A large, reptile like tail was circling behind him, grand horns covered his head, his ears looked like those of house elves, horns like a ram’s. large bat wings behind him. To top it off, his entire body was pitch black. 

‘Sweet Merlin.’ He gasped. 

Panic started to settle in his stomach, what the fuck, what the fuck. His eyes darted around, had any muggle witnessed what had happened? He- He had to get away from here. He couldn’t let anyone see him! 

As if moving on instinct, Harry ran away from the scene, running faster than any human should be capable of doing. He didn’t know where he was running to, all he knew he was too fast for anyone to see more than a huge black blur. 

He ran into a large forest, far from prying human eyes, and felt it was finally save for him to stop running. He didn’t know for how far he had run, or how long, but Harry didn’t feel fatigued. He leaned against a tree, hoping to calm down.

What would Hermione do? Merlin, should he contact them? Would they believe him, if he was in this form? At that moment, another thought rose to Harry’s consciousness. No, more like an awareness. He let it wash over him, let it calm his senses. Harry felt himself transform, he could tell it was working. 

He opened his eyes again, now feeling more calm than he had in hours. He looked at the wand in his hand, and without hesitation he casted Speculum. He looked at his form, he looked human again, that was for sure..

But like looked.. different. He looked a taller, a lot taller. His hair was longer, and he looked less scrawny. His body was more filled out, his muscles that he had gained through quidditch much more visible. His ears were pointier, though not as pointy as they were before.  
If he was still in control of his body, as changed as it was, it must mean he somehow overpowered the devil creature? Harry could think of no other explanation for his consciousness, and the chances to his body. 

Though.. was he still Harry? He felt so different from before, as if he was seeing everything in a different light. Was he really the one in control? Did it matter? Harry did not know.  
He waved away the cloud mirror, and slumped down against the tree. What should he do now? What could he do know? Harry tried to recount the events of the day, tried to put his racing thoughts in order.

He had been on the swings in the playground, just outside of little whining. Dudley and his friends had come to taunt him, when.. the mood suddenly changed. At first, the chill Harry had felt going over his back had reminded him of dementors. But then, that thing had appeared. 

Before anyone could react, the creature had torn through Dudley’s friends with his claws and teeth. As the creature ravished on his bullies, Harry’s survival instinct had finally started to set in, he grabbed Dudley, and tried to run away from the thing. 

He had wondered if it was a magical creature, but Harry couldn’t recall any like this one. He and Dudley had come as far as the tunnel, back to their town. It wasn’t long before the creature had caught up with them. Just as he had with the bullies, the creature mutilated Dudley, his screams resounding through the tunnel.  
Harry had tried to fire every magical spell he knew at the creature, stature of secrecy be damned, but to no avail. And then they had merged.. Harry supposed. 

The spells.. the ministry would trace the spells to him, Harry was sure. Would they pin the murder on him? Panic started to swell within Harry, would they be able to tell he had fired an unforgivable? Harry paced through the forest, biting his lip.

Dumbledore.. Dumbledore would be able to help him, surely? He didn’t know where the man was, he hadn’t heard at all from the man after what happened in the graveyard. Sirius? No.. he hadn’t heard from him either all summer.. 

Hermione? Ron? But they had been so secretive all summer as well. Harry felt anger overtake him as he thought about all the secrecy, of all the things they had left him out of. Why wouldn’t anyone tell him anything?!

His anger accumulated, and Harry punched a try in his frustrations. Though his fist was bleeding, he stared in confusion at the trunk of the tree. He had.. pulverised it. His anger made way for confused awe Just how much had his body changed?

Harry heard a branch snap, not far from him, and his had spun around. Coming out of the trees, hands raised in the air, arrogant smirk on his face.. Harry recognized this boy, a slytherin in his year, Blaise Zabini.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't stop listening to Devilman no uta, it's so good. 
> 
> I haven't really written much in a long time, but I hope it's enjoyable nonetheless.


End file.
